cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Real Wrestlers used in the CAW shows
Here is a list of Real Wrestlers who have been or being currently used in CAW = Wrestlers = 'Current WWE Wrestlers' *AJ Styles (UWO, WEDF, NESE, New-TNA, Wrestling Heaven, Electric CAW Wrestling, WTW, TNCA, WGE, DMW, NGW, WTWE, EWD, EPW, Battle-X) *Alberto Del Rio/El Patron (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, New-WWE, ASW, Jeri-MAX, WGE, NGW, WTWE, EWD, US-Dojo, TNXA) *Austin Aries (WCW, ASW, WAF, APW) *Big E (Langston) (New-WWE, EWD, WEDF) *Bray Wyatt/Husky Harris (Wrestling Heaven, WEDF, EWD, OCBF) *Braun Strowman (OCBF) *Brock Lesnar (WEDF, WGE, TWF, NGW, Wrestling Heaven, WTW, EWD, TNXA) *Cesaro/Antonio Cesaro/Claudio Castagnoli (New-WWE, New-NAW, NESE, WTW, EWD, WEDF, TNXA) *Chris Jericho (WEDF, NESE, TWF, URW, Wrestling Heaven, Electric CAW Wrestling, WGE, NGW, WTW, Jeri-MAX, EWD, DWA, A.W.A.C.) *Curtis Axel/Michael McGillicutty (Wrestling Heaven, WGE, NGW, WTWE, WEDF) *Darren Young (New-WWE, EWD, WTW) *David Otunga (Wrestling Heaven, Jeri-MAX, New-WWE, WEDF, WGE, NGW, WTWE, EWD, TNXA) *Dean Ambrose (New-WWE, WEDF, EWD, WTW, A.W.A.C.) *Epico (WGE, WEDF, TNXA) *Eric Young (TNCA, TWF) *Erick Rowan (OCBF) *Johnny Curtis/Fandango (New-WWE) *Heath Slater (WEDF, NGW, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, WTW, New-NAW, EWD, TNXA) *Hunico (NAW, WEDF, TNXA) *Jack Swagger (New-WWE, New-NAW, WEDF, WCW, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, NGW, WTWE, EWD) *Kofi Kingston (WEDF, New-WWE, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, NGW, WTWE, WTW, EWD) *Luke Gallows/Festus/Doc Gallows (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, WGE) *Luke Harper (OCBF) *Primo (WGE, DJW, WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, TNXA, Jeri-MAX) *Rhyno (RAWR, Wrestling Heaven) *Roman Reigns (WEDF, EWD, New-WWE, TNXA) *Ryback (WEDF, New-WWE, EWD) *Seth Rollins/Tyler Black (SVRWWE, New-WWE, WEDF, EWD, WTW, UCCW) *Sheamus (Jeri-MAX, New-WWE, WEDF, SVRWWE, URW, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, NGW, WTWE, EWD) *Sin Cara (NESE, IWT, WEDF, WGE, Wrestling Heaven, EWD) *The Miz (New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, SVRWWE, URW, Wrestling Heaven, TNXA ASW, WGE, NGW, WTW, EWD) *The Rock (SMF, NAW, WEDF, WCW, TWF, IWT, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, WTWE, EWD, UCCW) *Titus O'Neil (New-WWE, TNXA, EWD) *Tyson Kidd (WEDF, BWF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, ASW) 'Current TNA Wrestlers' *Abyss (ICCW, WEDF, TNCA, WGE, DMW, EWD) *Brodus Clay/Tyrus (WEDF, WGE, WTWE, EWD) *Crimson (Wrestling Heaven) *Ethan Carter III (AWP) *The Hurricane/Gregory Helms (WEDF, IWT, Wrestling Heaven, NGW) *James Storm (New-TNA, TNCA, BFWH, WGE, EPW) *Jeff Hardy (WEDF, Jeri-MAX, New-WWE, IWT, Wrestling Heaven,New-TNA, TNCA, WGE, DMW, NGW, EWD, TNXA, CXWI) *Jeff Jarrett (Wrestling Heaven, TNCA, APW) *Matt Hardy (TNXA, SMF, New-WWE, WCW, ACW. SVRWWE,Jeri-Max, TNCA, WGE, DMW, NGW, WTWE, Wrestling Heaven, ABW) *Robbie E (Wrestling Heaven) *Zema Ion/DJ Z (Wrestling Heaven) 'Ex-WWE/TNA Wrestlers/Legends' *Alex Riley (Wrestling Heaven, New-WWE, ASW, WGE,WEDF, NGW, WTWE) *Alex Shelley (New-TNA, TNCA, WGE) *Amazing Red (MIW, TNCA) *André the Giant (Jeri-MAX, Wrestling Heaven, EWD, TWF) *Andrew "Test" Martin (XGWL, ACW) *Ax (WEDF, OPW, EWD) *Big Boss Man (Jeri-MAX) *Billy Gunn (WAF, WEDF) *Blue Meanie (Wrestling Heaven, WAF) *Booker T (MIW, WEDF, WGE, NGW, EWD) *Bret "The Hitman" Hart (ACWL, NAW, WEDF, UWO, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, DMW, EWD) *Brian Kendrick (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, TNCA, WGE) *Brian Knobbs (Jeri-MAX, TWF) *Brutus "The Barber" Beefcake (Jeri-MAX) *Sir Brutus Magnus (TNCA) *Caylen Croft (Wrestling Heaven) *Chavo Guerrero (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, EWD) *"Masterpiece" Chris Masters/Mordetzky (XGWL, MIW, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven,WEDF, WGE) *Chris Sabin (New-TNA, TNCA, WGE, Battle-X, US Dojo) *Christopher Daniels (New-TNA, TNCA, NESE) *Chuck Palumbo (WEDF) *CM Punk (WEDF, TNXA) *Damien Sandow/Aaron Stevens (New-WWE, WAF, WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, EWD, XGWL) *Dan Severn (RAWR, NESE) *Daniel Bryan/Bryan Danielson (TWF, Wrestling Heaven, New-WWE, WEDF, WGE, NGW, WTWE, WTW, EWD) *David Hart Smith (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, NGW, TWF) *D'Lo Brown (WAF) *Douglas Williams (New-TNA, TNCA, Battle-X) *Edge (New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, Jeri-MAX, URW, TWF, SVRWWE, IWT, Wrestling Heaven, TWF, WFE, DMW, NGW, WGE, WTW, EWD, TNXA) *Evan Bourne/Matt Sydal (New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, BWF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, Electric CAW Wrestling, WGE, NGW, WTWE, TNXA) *Ezekiel Jackson (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, NGW, EWD) *Frankie Kazarian (TNCA, BFWH, Wrestling Heaven) *Gangrel (WAF) *Goldberg (WEDF, WCW, Wrestling Heaven, ACW, EWD) *Gillberg (ABW, Wrestling Heaven) *Grand Master Sexay (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *Gunner (TNCA, Wrestling Heaven) *Hernandez (Wrestling Heaven) *Hulk Hogan (Jeri-MAX, WEDF, TWF, MIW, Wrestling Heaven, TNCA, WGE, EWD, US-FWA) *Jake "The Snake" Roberts (WGE, Wrestling Heaven, EWD) *Jerry Saggs (Jeri-MAX, TWF) *Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka (Wrestling Heaven, WGE) *Jinder Mahal (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, EWD) *John "Bradshaw" Layfield (NAW, UCCW, WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, EWD, TWF) *John Morrison/Johnny Mundo/Johnny Nitro (New-WWE, CCL, WEDF, WCW, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *Justin Gabriel/PJ Black (New-WWE, BWF, Wrestling Heaven, WEDF, WGE, A.W.A.C, TNXA) *KAMA/The Godfather (Jeri-MAX, XGWL) *Kaval/Low-Ki/Senshi (Wrestling Heaven, NGW,XGWL) *Ken Anderson/Kennedy (NAW, WEDF, WCW, New-TNA, Wrestling Heaven, TNCA, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *Ken Shamrock (WAF, Wrestling Heaven, TNXA) *Kevin Nash (RAWR, WEDF, WGE, Jeri-MAX, WAF, APW) *Kurt Angle (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, New-TNA, TNCA, WGE, NGW, WTWE , EWD) *Lance Storm (NESE, XGWL,New-TNA, A.W.A.C.) *Lex Luger (Wrestling Heaven) *Marc Mero/Johnny B. Badd (Wrestling Heaven) *Mason Ryan (WEDF, WGE, NGW) *Matt Morgan (Wrestling Heaven,New-TNA, TNCA) *Maven (CCW, XGWL, MWF) *Michael Tarver (New-TNA, Wrestling Heaven) *Mongo McMichael (Jeri-MAX) *"Alpha Male" Monty Brown/Marcus Cor Von (XGWL, MTW, MWF, New-NAW) *Mordecai/Kevin Thorn (WEDF, NGW, WAF) *Muhammed Hassan (UWF, TWF) *Nick Dinsmore/Eugene (TWF, Wrestling Heaven) *Nova/Simon Dean (WEDF, WAF) *Paul Burchill (WEDF, WWCE) *Paul London (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, TNCA, WGE) *Petey Williams (NAW) *Raven (MIW) *Rene Dupree (TWF) *Ric Flair (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, EWD) *Ricky Ortiz (Wrestling Heaven) *Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat (Wrestling Heaven, WGE) *Rikishi (NAW, WEDF, IWT) *"Road Dogg" Jesse James (WAF, WEDF) *Rodney Mack (XGWL) *Sabu (ACW, EPW) *Sakoda (Jeri-MAX) *Sandman (MIW, ACW) *Santino Marella (WGE, WEDF, NGW, Wrestling Heaven, EWD) *Scott Hall/Razor Ramon (WEDF, NESE, WAF, OPW, EWD, US-FWA) *Scott Steiner (NESE, WCW, TWF,New-TNA, TNCA) *Scotty 2 Hotty (WEDF, NAW, ACW, XGWL, Wrestling Heaven, EWD) *Shawn Davari (UWF) *Shawn Michaels (WEDF, Jeri-MAX, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, WTW, WGE, NGW, WTWE, EWD) *Shelton Benjamin (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, ACW, WGE, NGW, New-NAW, WCW, MIW) *Smash (WEDF, OPW, US-Dojo, EWD) *Steve Blackman (WAF, Wrestling Heaven) *Stevie Richards (Wrestling Heaven, WAF) *Sting (WEDF, WCW, NoDQ CAW, TNCA, DMW, EWD) *Stone Cold (SMF, UCCW, WEDF, WCW, TWF, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WTW, WGE, EWD) *Suicide/MANIK (WDCW, TNCA) *Ted DiBiase Jr. (New-WWE, WEDF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, Electric CAW Wrestling, ASW, WGE, NGW, WTWE, ACE) *Terry Funk (Wrestling Heaven, WGE, US-FWA) *Trent Barreta (Wrestling Heaven, WEDF, WGE) *Tyler Reks (Wrestling Heaven) *Ultimate Warrior (Wrestling Heaven, WGE) *Vader (NAW, WEDF, EWD) *Val Venis (WEDF, WAF, Wrestling Heaven) *Vance Archer/Lance Hoyt (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, WGE) *Vladimir Kozlov (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, Electric CAW Wrestling, WGE, NGW) *Wade Barrett/Stu Bennett (New-WWE, IWT, WEDF, WTWE, Wrestling Heaven, WTW, ASW,New-TNA, WGE, NGW, EWD, TNXA,XGWL) Dutch Wrestlers * Mark Kodiak (APW) * Kenzo Richards (APW) * Ze Santos (APW) 'Japanese Wrestlers' *Hayabusa (US-FWA, XGWL, US-Dojo) *Jushin "Thunder" Liger (TWF, MTW, MWF) *KENTA/Hideo Itami (NESE, DMW) *Milano Collection AT (TWF) *TAKA Minchinoku (BWF,TCW*) *Masahiro Chono (NESE, US-Dojo) *Great Muta (NESE, DMW, US-Dojo) *Shinsuke Nakamura (NESE) *Kenzo Suzuki (IWT) *Kenta Kobashi (TCW*, DMW) *Minoru Suzuki (TCW*, NESE) *Hiroshi Tanahashi (NESE) *Daisuke Sekimoto (NESE) *Satoshi Kojima (NESE) *Manami Toyota (Battle-X) *Kazuchika Okada (Battle-X) *Yoshi Tatsu (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, NGW, WTWE) 'Indy talent' *Adam Cole (OPW) *Arctic Rescue Ant (Battle-X) *Bobby Roode (New-TNA, TNCA, BFWH, WGE, EPW, WTW, OCBF) *Chris Hero/Kassius Ohno (NESE, WAF, OPW, A.W.A.C.) *Chuck Taylor (Battle-X) *Colin Delaney (BWF) *Colt Cabana (TWF, XGWL) *Corvus (URW) *"Double D" Dave Dutra (BRAWL) *Delirious (DMW) *Dragon Dragon (A.W.A.C.) *Eddie Kingston (A.W.A.C., Battle-X) *El Generico/Sami Zayn (TWF, NYCW, OPW) *Fire Ant (NESE) *Frightmare (Battle-X) *Hallowicked (Battle-X) *Homicide (DMW,XGWL) *Human Tornado (NESE) *Icarus (Battle-X) *Jack Evans (TWF, TNXA) *Jaka (Battle-X) *Jigsaw (Battle-X) *Jimmy Rave (TWF) *Johnny Gargano (Battle-X) *Juventud Gurererra (TWF) *Kevin Steen/Owens (NESE, TWF, OPW, A.W.A.C., OCBF) *La Parka (TWF) *Matt Taven (Wrestling Heaven, WAF) *Mike Bennett (WAF) *Missile Assault Ant (Battle-X) *"Sick" Nick Mondo (US-FWA) *Orbit Adventure Ant (Battle-X) *Perry Von Vicious (URW) *Roderick Strong (TWF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven) *Sexxy Eddie (TWF) *Soldier Ant (NESE) *Steve Corino (TWF) *Teddy Hart (TWF) *The American Wolves/The Wolves (Eddie Edwards and Davey Richards) (SVRWWE, OPW) *The Young Bucks (Matt & Nick Jackson) (Battle-X) *Worker Ant (NESE) 'Australian Wrestlers' *Brian Seeker (SVRWWE) *JT Robinson (SVRWWE) *Gene Kelly (SVRWWE) *Matt Bailey (SVRWWE) *Nathan Jones (FvH) *Robbie Eagles (SVRWWE) *Ryan Eagles (SVRWWE) 'New Zealand Wrestlers' *Max "The Axe" Damage (IWT) 'Irish Wrestlers' *Finn Balor/Prince Devitt (TCW*) 'Women's Wrestlers' *AJ Lee (ASW, WTW, Jeri-MAX, New-WWE, EWD) *Aksana (New-WWE, EWD, TNXA) *Alexia Nicole (Battle-X) *Angelina Love (ACW) *Athena (Battle-X) *Awesome Kong/Kharma (New-WWE, VWF, EWD) *Beth Phoenix (CCL, TNXA, VWF, Wrestling Heaven) *Brie Bella (New-WWE, EWD, WTW, TNXA) *Cameron/Ariane Andrew (XGWL) *Candice Michelle (FvH, Battle-X) *Cheerleader Melissa (XGWL) *Chyna (Jeri-MAX) *Daizee Haze (Battle-X) *Gail Kim (BWF, TNXA, Wrestling Heaven) *Heidi Lovelace (Battle-X) *Ivelisse Velez (Battle-X) *Jazz (XGWL) *Kimber Lee (Battle-X) *Lana Star (XGWL) *Layla El (New-WWE, ASW, Wrestling Heaven, WTW, EWD, TNXA) *Lita (WCW, WTW, EWD, TNXA, New-WWE) *Kaitlyn (WTW, Wrestling Heaven, EWD, New-WWE) *Kelly Kelly (ASW, WTW Wrestling Heaven, WTWE, EWD) *LuFisto (VWF) *Madison Rayne (WCW) *Maria Kanellis-Bennett (UCCW, New-WWE, XGWL) *Maryse Ouellet (New-WWE, URW, ASW, Wrestling Heaven, WTWE, TNXA, VWF) *Melina (New-WWE, Wrestling Heaven, VWF) *Michelle McCool (New-WWE, URW, ASW, Wrestling Heaven, WTWE, VWF) *Mickie James (TNCA, Wrestling Heaven, WTW, TNXA, VWF, EWD, Battle-X) *Nikki Bella (New-WWE, EWD, WTW, TNXA) *Portia Perez (Battle-X) *Sara Del Rey (WTW) *Stacy Keibler (NGW) *Summer Rae (New-WWE, EWD, UCCW, OCBF) *Tara/Victoria (DMW) *Trish Stratus (WCW, CCL, Wrestling Heaven, New-WWE, DMW) *Veda Scott (Battle-X) *Linda McMahon (IWT, Jeri-Max) *Chyna (IWT) *Ivory (XGWL) *Jazz (XGWL) *Velvet Sky (ASW, ACW) Non-Wrestlers, Managers, and Authority Figures *Mr. McMahon (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, NGW, EWD, WTW) *Vince Russo (New-WWE, WCW, RAWR) *Shane McMahon (New-WWE, WCW, Wrestling Heaven, NGW, TNXA) *Stephanie McMahon (WCW, CCL, Wrestling Heaven, EWD, A.W.A.C.) *Paul Heyman (TWF, Wrestling Heaven, WEDF, EWD, TNXA) *Ricardo Rodriguez (New-WWE, Jeri-MAX, Wrestling Heaven, WTWE, EWD) *Theodore Long (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, New-TNA, WGE) *Tiffany/Taryn Terrell (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *Vickie Guerrero (WEDF,New-WWE, NGW) *Mike Chioda (ICCW) *Jim Ross (SMF, ICCW) *Michael Cole (Jeri-MAX, WEDF) *Linda McMahon (Jeri-MAX) *John Laurinaitis (New-WWE, WEDF) *"Million Dollar Man" Ted Dibiase (Battle-X) Trivia * John Cena and CM Punk are tied for most used Current WWE Superstar (15 leagues) * Edge is the most used Former WWE Superstar (16 Leagues) * AJ Styles is the most used TNA Superstar (13 Leagues) * Jushin "Thunder" Liger is the most used Japanese Superstar (3 Leagues) * Chris Hero and Kevin Steen are tired for most used Indy Superstar (4 Leagues) * All Australian Superstars are tied for most used Australian Superstar (1 League) * Max "The Axe" Damage is the only and there for most used New Zealand Superstar (1 League) * Michelle McCool and Maryse are the more most used Female Superstars (6 Leagues) * Theodore Long, Ricardo Rodriguiez, Mr. McMahon and Shane McMahon are tied for the most used Non-Wrestler/Managers/Authority Figures (4 Leagues) * Edge is the overall most used Superstar (16 Leagues) Category:CAW Category:Real Wrestlers Category:New-WWE Category:NESE Category:IWT Category:World CAW Wrestling Category:2010 Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2011 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2011 December Vivianverse Top 50 Category:Jeri-Max Category:URW Category:NAW Category:New-TNA Category:ASW Category:New-ECW Category:WCDW Category:XGWL Category:WEDF Category:PolishNGW Category:WGE Category:B.R.A.W.L. Category:2012 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:WTW Category:ACW Category:EWD Category:Multiverse Characters